Verdades sobre L
by Goldfield
Summary: L, o maior detetive do mundo. O solucionador infalível dos mais intrincados casos policiais. O consumidor inveterado de açúcar. Eis 50 verdades sobre sua excêntrica pessoa.


**Verdades sobre L**

1 – O personagem Raito Yagami, Kira, teve seu primeiro nome alterado para "Light" na versão ocidental de Death Note na esperança de que a letra inicial "L" fizesse com que sua inteligência se equiparasse à do famoso detetive. Tal tentativa falhou miseravelmente.

2 – "L" encontrou Carmen Sandiego na primeira rodada do joguinho.

3 – A tentativa mais descarada de imitar "L" veio por parte de um sujeito igualmente órfão, possuindo mordomo, recursos aparentemente ilimitados e que alguns consideram também o "melhor detetive do mundo". Atende pelo nome de Bruce Wayne, ou Batman.

4 – Quando precisa de ajuda em algum caso, Sherlock Holmes pede ajuda a "L".

5 – Ninguém queria brincar de polícia-ladrão com "L" no Lar Whammy quando criança. Ele sempre era o detetive e acabava com a diversão em trinta segundos.

6 – "L" não morreu. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: cansado do Caso Kira por saber já há muito tempo que Raito era o culpado, "L" forjou sua morte para poder investigar seu próprio desaparecimento.

7 – Se os cromossomos de Chuck Norris são venenosos, então o organismo de "L" é totalmente imune a diabetes e hiperglicemia. Vide a quantidade de doces consumida por ele.

8 – "L" desvendou o maior mistério de todos, bem mais complexo e intrincado que o Caso Kira. Sim, senhoras e senhores. Foi a galinha quem veio primeiro.

9 – A Interpol foi criada com o único propósito de camuflar as investigações de "L".

10 – Contrariando o que muitos acreditam, "L" dorme sim, mas de olhos abertos. Tanto que as soluções de vários de seus casos vieram a partir de sonhos que ele teve nesse estado.

11 – "L" participando de uma partida do popular jogo de tabuleiro "Detetive": "Foi o coronel Mostarda, na sala de estar, com o punhal!". As cartas sequer haviam sido distribuídas ainda.

12 – Há rumores de que há alguns anos "L" foi contratado por paleontólogos para desvendar mais um caso de desaparecimento... O dos dinossauros.

13 – Os romanos também recorreram a "L" para esclarecer o assassinato de Júlio César. O detetive alcançou tamanho sucesso no caso que a palavra em latim para "Lei", "Lex", foi designada em sua homenagem.

14 – E por falar em Lex, o grande inimigo do Superman, Lex Luthor, contava com a presença de duas iniciais "L" em seu nome para ter a mesma inteligência do detetive e usá-la para derrotar o super-herói. Também falhou miseravelmente.

15 – Lois Lane, por sua vez, é a personagem mais inteligente dos quadrinhos por motivos óbvios.

16 – Cebolinha, da Turma da Mônica, possui uma obsessão pelo detetive "L". Tanto que troca sempre a letra "R" nas palavras pelo nome dele.

17 – "Ser ou não ser: eis a questão"... Solucionada por "L".

18 – Alguns arquivos vitais para o funcionamento de um computador atendem pela extensão "DLL". O que poucos sabem é que tais iniciais querem dizer "Detetive L Legitima".

19 – O seriado "Lost" terminaria apenas em três episódios caso "L" fosse um dos personagens, já que ele resolveria todos os mistérios num piscar de olhos.

20 – Afirma-se que um dos primeiros casos de "L", ainda na infância, foi solucionar o desaparecimento de João e Maria. O sagaz detetive acabou deparando-se com a casinha de doces da bruxa no processo. Pode-se imaginar o que aconteceu...

21 – É fato que, devido a "L", hoje todas as academias de detetives ensinam uma forma particular de se sentar durante as investigações e todas estão localizadas nas imediações de confeitarias.

22 – "L" já trabalhou em conjunto com todas as forças policiais do mundo para solucionar crimes. Até com os Cybercops.

23 – Existem indícios de que "L" descobriu quem matou o Mar Morto. Pode ter sido Chuck Norris.

24 – "L" sabe quem roubou as sobrancelhas da Mona Lisa.

25 – O detetive "L" acredita que neste exato instante há noventa por cento de chances de você se encontrar na metade desta lista de verdades.

26 – Conta-se a lenda de que ingerir alimentos salgados prejudica o raciocínio de "L". Dessa forma ele só conseguiria resolver um caso com três pistas, ao invés de apenas uma.

27 – Originalmente o anime e o mangá "Death Note" se chamariam "L Note", devido ao notebook do detetive, porém o título e a temática acabaram sendo alterados de última hora.

28 – O número de casos que "L" solucionou só não supera a quantidade de açúcar que consome diariamente.

29 – Existem poucos casos que a polícia consegue resolver. Para todos os outros existe "L".

30 – "L" já alcançou uma velocidade máxima de investigação de cinqüenta e sete pistas por segundo.

31 – Existem sim casos que "L" não soluciona. São aqueles que ele já solucionou.

32 – Muitos se perguntam a respeito de a partir de qual evidência "L" concluiu que Raito Yagami era Kira. Eu lhes revelo, senhoras e senhores: ele descobriu tal fato antes mesmo do estudante japonês encontrar o Death Note.

33 – Chuck Norris, Jack Bauer e Capitão Nascimento já manifestaram mais de uma vez seu desejo de voltarem a trabalhar com "L".

34 – "L" descobriu antes mesmo de nascer se o seu parto seria normal ou cesariana.

35 – O site de buscas "Google" foi criado com o único objetivo de facilitar as buscas de "L" na Internet durante suas investigações.

36 – É um hábito conhecido de "L" jogar xadrez consigo mesmo... E sempre conseguir xeque-mate duplo.

37 – "L" se lê "Éle". "Éle" se parece com "Ele". Logo, "Ele é o cara".

38 – Já ocorreu algumas vezes de "L" chegar à solução de um caso sem nem ao menos ter tido conhecimento dele ainda.

39 – Seguindo um simples raciocínio lógico, "L" pode solucionar hoje um crime que você cometerá amanhã.

40 – Não se sabe com certeza qual foi o primeiro caso de "L", mas acredita-se que tenha sido descobrir quem roubara uma queijadinha de uma confeitaria em frente ao Lar Whammy, aos quatro anos de idade. Agradecido, o dono do estabelecimento passou a fornecer ao detetive um estoque de doces para toda a vida.

41 – "L" já visitou o Brasil para solucionar um caso no Rio de Janeiro. Ficou obcecado pelo Pão de Açúcar.

42 – Existe uma última regra do Death Note muito pouco conhecida e ignorada por muitos: "L com certeza vai prender quem usar este caderno".

43 – Outra evidência de que "L" não morreu: Remu, ao escrever o nome do detetive em seu Death Note, colocou como circunstâncias da morte: "Desiste da investigação e enfarta". É sabido que o caderno não funcionará caso as condições para o óbito sejam impossíveis de serem realizadas por quem irá morrer.

44 – O verdadeiro nome de "L" é "L Lawliet". Mas esse primeiro "L" é tão misterioso que nem os criadores de Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata, sabem qual nome ele abrevia.

45 – "L" aprendeu a ler com uma enciclopédia criminal.

46 – Agora "L" calcula que há noventa e sete por cento de chances de você estar terminando de ler esta lista.

47 – "L" conseguiu combinar todas as cores de um cubo mágico de 20 lados.

48 – A altíssima inteligência de "L" também é medida por "QI", mas no caso dele a sigla quer dizer "Quociente de Investigação".

49 – "O crime não compensa"... Pois "L" sempre vai descobrir quem o cometeu.

50 – Goldfield redigiu 50 verdades sobre "L" na esperança de que assim o detetive pare de acusá-lo de ser Kira.

"_**A Justiça sempre vence"**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
